Help! I've Been Kidnapped By My Locker!
by Straying Life
Summary: Danny struggles to get control of his locker! Watch as he deals with Home. Ec, his locker, and Crappiness!


HI! I wanted to make a stupid evil one-shot, so here goes a shot at a one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I own the evil locker!!!! I also own the New Jersey c r a c k. I know by experience. I've been to both California and New Jersey (not like I live there) and New Jersey won the Crap test.

NOTE: this is an extremely stupid one-shot.

* * *

Danny walked over to his locker, as I took my place at my locker right across from him. It had been the second day of 10th grade, which was okay—for me. But for Danny, well, he was born in New Jersey, the Crapfest state. They say Garden State, but believe me, it is THE Crapfest State. They messed up on the license plates and all. Which explains Danny's locker. I had gotten my locker under control after a few swivels of the lock, but poor Danny couldn't open it the whole time. Making him late for all his classes. 

"OW!!!" Danny shook his hand before sticking his finger into his mouth. I stared questionably at him when he replied, "What? The locker bit me!" indeed it did. I turned to see Danny's locker's bit that opened it soaked in a small puddle of . Which had a purple glow to it, obviously because Danny was half-ghost.

"Hey guys! What's—ooh..." Sam looked grotesque when she cut herself off, for she had spotted Danny's finger bathing in b l-o o d.

"Damn evil locker...I'll get it someday..." Danny muttered. Sam took her place at her locker and started to unlock it.

"Hey, what's first on our schedule?" Sam asked, pulling out as many of her morning class books as she could without having her whole locker collapse on her.

"I don't know! Since I can't open my locker," Danny whined at first, but started to blame his 'damn locker', "I CAN'T GET THE DAMN SCHEDULE!!!" the two of them turned to me. Pulling out my handheld, I clicked on the schedule that I downloaded that had all of our schedule versions.

"Uh, Danny, we have Home Economics and Sam, you have Amazon Revival Class." Danny immediately groaned. Everyone knew that the subject with the MOST gear was H.E. which really was not a good thing for Danny, 'cause A) Ms. DaNice .: read her whole name and see what it spells out!:. is known for being as strict as suspending a student for being 2 seconds late, and B) Danny's gear was in his locker, which refused to barf up the contents.

Danny and I made it on time for H.E. and I had slid past Ms. DaNice, but Danny was her prime catch.

"Young man, why don't you have a bandage for your finger?" Ms. DaNice prepared her meterstick for a s p a n king.

"Uh—"

"And where is your backpack?"

"See, I—"

"And your homework? And your proper materials to ensue this class?"

"GAH!! You SOG (Son of a...Goat) teacher! Get away... my locker bit me, and it refuses to barf!" Danny held up his garnet middle finger (alone) up Ms. DaNice's nose literally! Ms. DaNice prepared the masses (literally!), and on her mark, they attacked her instead of Danny!!

"YAY!!!" the whole class cheered. The class came pouring out with shiny, happy faces, including Danny and me.

Unbeknownst to us, the locker sucked up all the glowing b l o o d and hissed, "Yessss...I finally have the proper nutrient to ensssue my reign of !!!" the locker grew a face, which pretty much scared the out of us. A little g i r l, red hair with black streaks, filtered out of the locker and yelled absurdly, "Where is the What-a!!" Dash came up and said, "Water is over there!" pointing to the nearest fountain. The shirt that Sam wore clung to her skin, so it didn't move. Neither did the sleek black mini that she was wearing, or the purple faux-suede boots that matched the purple on her shirt. But the black bell-sleeved mesh top that she wore billowed in the small wind that breezed as she floated slowly and smoothly across the floor. She hid as the group of my H.E. class passed. But when Danny rounded the corner, the g i r l s n a t c hed him.

"Hey! What the f—" Danny never did get around to finish that sentence.

"Zip it. I'm your locker." The g i r l growled. Or should I say locker?

"Wow."

"Now do what I tell you to." The locker seemed to foam at the mouth.

"Fine." Danny replied angrily.

"Go get me...some MEAT." With that, the locker released Danny.

"Meat? Okay!" Danny smiled at the easy task.

Snickering, he ran into the kitchen to fetch her some meat. He went ghost and turned invisible. He began to search the cabinets for some meat. Danny immediately came across a box that was labeled, "A box of meat that the Box Ghost will pursue for no real reason, but this box of spoiled tainted meat is specifically made for ghost-hybrid boys of age 14 born in the Crapfest State (AKA New Jersey) whose lockers have sucked up their ghost-hybrid b l o o d and decided to pursue their evil reign of locker for no real reason either, but were evil to begin with so that explains a lot about the Goth ghost that popped out to make the boy do her evil bidding, which involves meat, so use this box!" Danny stared queerly at the box.

"Wow. This box is eerily specific!" He continued to stare, "Oh, well. Let's do it!" He began to lift the box out of place, but no success.

"WOW! It's sooo heavy!" Danny whined, but continued to lift it. He was finally successful, so he flew back with the box, still invisible.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!" the Box Ghost materialized and said, "I have come for the what-a!"

Dash appeared out of nowhere and pointed, "The water is over there!" the Box Ghost sighed heavily in pleasure and flew over to the water fountain, where he began to go to the bathroom.

Smirking oddly, Danny proceeded. The locker tapped her foot impatiently for Danny.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Danny had dropped the box's contents. It was completely full of...New Jersey's "droppings" you could say.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!" Danny shouted. The locker was floating back into his locker. I was right by it, so it's pretty obvious that it'll be getting revenge.

"Who are you?" Paulina pointed to Danny floating.

"Uh...I am Rapunzel?" Danny thought of the most random thing possible. Paulina was wowed, and walked away happily.

The next day, I was back at my locker. Danny was at his, less stressed since yesterday.

He coolly began to open his locker, but it somehow grew b l o o dthirsty fangs and bit his fingers, the fang going through it. The evil face reappeared. I just stood there, watching Danny yelp in pain. The bottom locker grew the same evil face and lead feet. The feet let themselves drop on Danny's. He began to hobble on one foot, switching feet every jump. I broke down, falling on the floor laughing, but the lead feet socked me in the gut. The pain was so bad, it was funny! So I quadrupled up in laughter. Sam walked in, forgetting I was on the floor. She tripped over me, causing me to cry with laughter. The lockers forced out all of Sam's Home Ec. gear onto her, causing her to flip over onto the hobbling Danny, who fell over, still in pain along with Sam, who tried gasping for air, but her uncontrollable laughing prevented her from doing it.

* * *

THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I appreciate the stupidity-liking factor on us all! It's wonderful! Let's just see how much the characters liked it! 

Danny: COOL! No wait, you're insulting my home state!

Me: so?

Sam: He-Hey!!! You can't beat THAT logic!!

Tucker: Yes you can! Watch! So times INFINITY!!!!

Sam: Scratch that. You can't beat THAT (points to Tucker) logic!

Locker: That was fairly fun...if you don't count the droppings part.

All three: Oh?

Locker: Oh, who am I kidding? That was spectacularly hilariously stupid!!


End file.
